infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Nanoha Takamachi (Lyrical Nanoha)
Nanoha Takamachi is one of the Anchors of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha branch of Yggdrasil, along with her device Raising Heart . Appearance Nanoha is a rare looper with a noticable aging process in her common loops, appearing in various points in her baseline as a third grader, a teenager and a young adult. All these forms have the same brown hair and blue eyes, and the distinctive magical girl get up that more closely resembles a standard gundam design than it does that of the usual magical girl, however. History Nanoha wasn't the quickest to adjust to the Loops, by any stretch of the imagination. Her sense of justice and caring for her friends lead to her not wanting to go through a baseline run, making sure to strive for the best possible outcome for all her friends that she could manage after she did, and generally overworking herself far too much. She relxed a bit after being explained the multiverse by Ronald Weasley, after she knew what was going on and was encouraged to prank people a bit, but shades of that problem were still rather apparent. Abilities * Magic: Nanoha is first and foremost a magic user, as she once used the moniker of magical girl after first getting her powers. Despite what some people may think, not all of her magic is highly destructive, but she is indeed much better at those than otherwise. ** Bombardment Magic: The more destructive type that she knows, which most of her signature spells are. She only tends to use it for a last resort, and people who are terrible enough that she doesn't expect to be able to talk things out with them, but she still got a reputation for using them liberally. ** Shooting Magic: Weaker energy spells that Nanoha uses when she doesn't actually want to blow things up, which is actually quite often. These are much easier to block, but move much quicker, so there's a tradeoff with them. ** Force Fields: Pockets of magic that exist on another plane of existence than the real world, thereby protecting it from everything that happens within. ** Telepathy: One of the most common forms of magic in her particular branch, and one of the most useful to just about everybody from there. It has the obvious draws of letting them talk about the Loops without worrying about being overheard, communicating long distances, and communicate when they don't have mouthes. * Spiral Power: Nanoha has been shown to be able to use Spiral Power during her loops. * The Force: '''Nanoha was shown as a Jedi during a loop, suggesting she had gained the ability to use The Force. * '''Potter Magic: Due to having looped at Hogwarts, Nanoha is capable of using the world's branch of magic, which she can channel through Raising Heart. * Subspace Pocket: Like all loopers, Nanoha has a subspace pocket. As a long term looper and a powerful one, her subspace pocket is probably large. Relations Raising Heart: Nanoha's Co-Anchor, who is very much like a sister to her. They tease one another, fret over one another, and just relax when there's nothing going on. Due to the two always Looping in together, they have had a lot of time to work through the problems in their relationship. Fate Testarossa: Nanoha's best friend, who she feels obligated to help whenever something is going wrong with her, which is a sentiment that is returned. The two may widely be suspected by other Loopers as being romantically together, but that is a completely false assumption at the present time. (or so they both say...) Vivio Takamachi: Nanoha and Fate's adoptive daughter, who spent her first Loop Awake as Nanoha's sister instead. As such, the two are just generally close, although Nanoha mostly thinks of the girl as her daughter. [[Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars)|'Anakin Skywalker': ]] Due to rather poor circumstances, the first time they met was when Nanoha destroyed one of his fleets, which is a feat she is really sorry about. The two have managed to become friends regardless of that little hiccup, to the point where Anakin is willing to come to her and Fate about parenting advice. [[Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)|'Twilight Sparkle':]] The two have a similarly large group of friends in their baseline, so it goes to say that they put an equal amount of emphasis on the trait, which is something that the two bond over. Their first meeting crashed a Loop when they tried combining Twilight's harmony magic with Nanoha's knack for explosions, but there are no hard feelings on either side for that. Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Dimensional Space